First Time
by KivaEmber
Summary: Sequel to First Kiss. He knew they shouldn’t be doing this, but they both knew they were naughty little boys anyway, so it didn’t really matter in the end. LxRaito.


**Title: **First Time

**Pairing: **LxRaitoxL

**Rating: **M

**Warnings: **Yaoi, homosexual actions, shota-ish, shonen ai, fluff, slash, gaping plot holes, swearing, rutting, kissing, ramblings of a sleep deprived authoress…

**Disclaimer: **50-something hours of consciousness…I need sleep.

**Summary: **Sequel to **First Kiss**. He knew they shouldn't be doing this, but they both knew they were naughty little boys anyway, so it didn't really matter in the end. LxRaito.

**Word Count: **3'118

**A/N: **Yes…I couldn't resist.

So, this is another time waster, 'cept it has a wonderful shota lemon in there, eheheheh…another sleepless night for me! Ah, chronic insomnia is my muse…well, anyway, this isn't a full lemon (no penetration), but there is some…er, rutting like dogs in heat -.-;;;

And this was written in my head between the hours 1pm on Thursday and 11pm Friday where I sat through my brother's passing parade in Surry before I typed it up. Surry, which is over 6 hours away from where I live in rainy, sheep swamped Wales. Didn't help I had travel sickness either, ugh. And the hotel we crashed in for the night was over a bloody night club, not that I sleep anyway but the music was terrible. Aaall I could hear, aside from my sis's shuffling on the bed were people cheering, deep bass music and some car tyre screeches…as well as some 'ooooh's…

…huh…

I just realized that I have some Oreos in my bag. Yay! Confectionary!

Enjoy!

(P.S. The handcuffs are off in this, I am too lazy to incorporate it into the story and I just wanted to write a sex scene between Detective!L and Suspect!Raito, soooo…Ta Daaaaa!)

(P.P.S. Remember…THERE IS NO PLOT!!)

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

"_What would've happened if Reese didn't get him?"_

"_He would've taken one look at the TV and VCR and realized what a horrible mistake he made."_

_-- Dewy & Malcolm, Malcolm in the Middle_

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**FIRST TIME**

Raito smiled to himself at the almost adorable noises _his_ L emitted as he threaded his fingers through (surprisingly) soft tresses, the low murmurs of pleasure sounding suspiciously like a purr of all things. It was fitting, the young male mused to himself as he met half lidded obsidian eyes with his own sepia ones, as L shared many characteristic with the feline species. Hedonistic and arrogant. That was L in a nutshell.

"Raito-kun should be going to sleep." L advised past his thumb, childlike eyes peering at him with lazy pleasure.

Huffing, Raito trailed his hand forward to cup the older man's cheek, rubbing the sharp angle of the cheekbone with the pad of his thumb in a repetitive motion that he knew L liked. "So should you." He retaliated, pressing their foreheads together. Ever since that night, he liked being this close, being able to touch the usually distant detective and make him gasp and purr and smile. He felt giddy and he wondered if this was how those giggling girls felt like when they gossiped over the boys they liked. A crush, an infatuation…

"Mmmm…" L's eyes fluttered closed, slowly sliding his knees from their position against his chest and entangled his legs with Raito's. Never before had the Kira suspect ever seen him relaxed, a soft smile curving those tempting, pliant lips. "I do not need as much sleep as you, Raito-kun."

"I've noticed." Raito quipped, moving his hand back to the older man's hair, petting the sleek strands and also closing his eyes, hearing the steady breathing of his bed mate, the warmth of the insomniac's breaths and the soft murmurs from those parted lips only mere millimetres away from his own. In here, in their shared bedroom, the ominous shadow that was Kira was shoved in the closet until the time where they had to face the Task Force, returning back to their roles as Detective and Suspect. "But only half hour power naps every two days isn't good for you, even if your body is accustomed to it."

"Raito-kun is concerned…" L murmured in faint wonderment, voice barely above a whisper. Blindly, the detective groped for the hand petting his hair and clasped it, pulling it away from his ruffled tresses and pressed it between their bodies, linking the fingers. Raito cracked open his eyes slightly to see obsidian eyes staring back, the thumb that was previously against the insomniac's lips now rubbing his cheek in the same fashion that he was doing mere moments before. "…What are we doing?" L whispered quietly.

Raito knew what he meant, but… "What do you mean, Ryuuzaki?" He whispered back, smiling gently at the suddenly anxious detective and leaning into the light touch. "We're just two friends in bed, enjoying each other's company."

L glanced away briefly, a frown narrowing those wide eyes until they snapped back to sepia. "I am not so socially retarded that I do not know what we are doing is not what friends normally do, Raito-kun." He seemed to consider something in his mind, and Raito, after much experience in L-watching, recognized the expression immediately.

Heaving a sigh, Raito rubbed their foreheads together, ebony meshing with auburn as his sepia eyes burned into obsidian so close to his own. "I am _not_ Kira, Ryuuzaki. This isn't some convoluted plot to make you give me your name or to earn your trust or whatever your brain is thinking up right now." Softer, with a warm tone, Raito continued in a barely audible voice. "I genuinely…care…for you…"

L stared long and hard at the young genius before quirking his lips into that awkward smile. "Raito-kun is blushing." He teased, effectively abolishing the suffocating tension that had been building between them. "It is very cute."

Raito mock-scowled in response, squeezing the hand he was holding in silent thanks. "It is not cute." He growled, brows furrowing at the breathless sniggers from the older man. He smirked. "Fine. If I'm cute…then you're adorable."

L's sniggers came to quick stop, wide eyes blinking rapidly as a blush, though lighter and less noticeable than Raito's previous tomato impression, crept along pale cheeks. Taking advantage of the detective' momentary lapse in attention, Raito leaned his head forward the extra centimetre and captured those tempting, oh so soft lips with his own.

Raito smiled against the detective's lips when he heard L purr, the older man moving his lips experimentally. It was almost cute how hesitant he was, like moving in too fast would shatter this…thing they had and they'd be stuck back in that rut of boredom and isolation. Using his free hand, Raito carefully threaded his fingers into ebony strands, angling his head to the side and gently slipping his tongue inside of the detective's surprisingly hot mouth.

The young genius moaned softly when L twined his tongue with his, the insomniac sucking on the moist muscle before forcing Raito's tongue back and plunging his own into the younger male's mouth. The older man had come a long way from his previous inexperience, discovering quickly enough what Raito liked and how to make him breathless and flushed and just plain hot all over.

"Haa…R-Ryuuzaki…" Raito purred heatedly, squeezing L's hand and fisting dark tresses in his other hand as they parted briefly for much needed oxygen. The suspect moved forward again, slightly more aggressive as L obediently parted his mildly bruised lips for the aroused teen.

"Raito…" L moaned, pulling back slightly, pales cheeks flushed and obsidian eyes half lidded, a sight that sent heat shooting down into Raito's cock. "We need to know how far this will go."

"How far will what go…?" Raito muttered distractedly, closing his eyes and pressing their foreheads together again. He felt L's hand slip from his grasp, both of the insomniac's hands cupping his cheeks and caressing the skin gently, similar to what he did in the dark investigation room all those nights ago. It was a chaste touch, but it made the smouldering fire in his chest growl and swell, shooting down all of its heat to his groin. "Ryuuzaki?"

L inhaled the younger male's scent. "…_This_, Raito-kun. As I am sure you already know, we should not be having this type of…relationship…" The detective sighed, rubbing their foreheads together and almost purring at the slim fingers tangled in his hair massaging his scalp. "And I think that allowing it to continue will affect my judgement of you when searching for Kira."

Raito sighed as well, but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at the insomniac for implying that he was once again Kira. "You will only be satisfied until you have proven that I'm Kira…" He whispered, gently combing his…friend's wild tresses with his fingers. "It's probably selfish for me to say this, but I don't want to end this before it has even begun. I know that if I _was_ Kira, even if you had some feelings for me you wouldn't allow them to stop you from prosecuting me. You said it yourself, you hate to lose."

"Mmm…" L seemed somewhat uncomfortable, moving his hands from Raito's cheeks to wrap his arms round the built shoulders, tugging the young genius impossibly closer. "I am beginning to think that losing Raito-kun would hurt more than losing this game between me and Kira." He chuckled dryly. "So I am unsure on how to proceed with this as it is rather unprecedented."

"Well…" Raito shifted, frowning shyly before rubbing their noses together. "Why don't we just see where it takes us?"

"Just see…where it takes us?" L parroted absently.

"Yeah." Raito moved his fingers from soft ebony hair and draped it over the detective's lithe waist, kneading the skin of the insomniac's lower back. "Just…I don't know…follow our instincts-"

"Or hearts." L interjected with a clumsy smile, moving forward to nuzzle their cheeks together. "I believe that is what romance novels say. Either way, hearts ands instincts are easily swayed by hormones."

Raito huffed and turned his head to the side to press a kiss on the corner of the wild haired detective's mouth. "Whatever we follow, let's stop analyzing it and go with the flow." He purred, hooking a leg over the slender insomniac's hip and pressing their groins together, their lips just brushing against each other.

"Three per cent." L whispered hoarsely against the younger male's lips, a low groan worming itself from his throat as Raito retaliated by shoving his hips forwards. "Urrh…Raito-kun…"

Raito shivered at the way the detective moaned his name, taking L's bottom lip between his teeth and suckling on it, trailing his fingers up and down the detective's spine through the coarse fabric of his white sweater. He felt hot, scorching even, as L arched against him with a soft mewl and tangled a hand in his auburn hair, able to feel the detective's rapid heartbeat against his chest.

"Fast…" Raito moaned incoherently as they parted for air, pressing his palm flat against the small of L's back. "Your pulse…"

"Ngh…" L blinked owlishly to try to regain his senses that had happily abandoned him. "My pulse…?" He groaned, squirming involuntarily as he felt Raito trail open mouthed kisses along his jaw line towards his ear. He accidentally rubbed their clothed half hard erections together, gasping at the shockwave of pleasure that assaulted his nerves and arching once more. "O-oh…!"

Raito leaned his cheek against L's, panting into the insomniac's ear as he started rolling his hips in a steady rhythm to gain that pleasurable friction. "Mmm, yes…your pulse is fast, Ryuuzaki…" He purred, pressing the detective even closer and feeling the older male's slim fingers dig into his scalp and shoulder. "Fast…"

"Mmm, it is…" L agreed mindlessly, clutching tighter at the younger male with breathless moans. "Mm…yes…" Never before had the insomniac felt this much pleasure burning in his veins! Those gentle caresses and chaste kisses were _nothing_ compared to this roaring firestorm coursing throughout his body! He unconsciously began moaning in a mix of English and Japanese when Raito began rubbing their hips together faster. "Hrn-ah… oh, Raito…hayai …hai…too fast… …mmm…"

Somewhere in the confusion of the rubbing and moaning, Raito had somehow rolled them over so he was pinning the older one down, nipping at L's earlobe and slamming his hips down harshly. "Your English …" He moaned as L released another stream of disjointed English phrases. "So damn…hot…"

"Hot…" L repeated, obsidian eyes meeting sepia, his own lust reflected in those deep amber orbs. As he felt Raito's lips shower feather light kisses on his cheeks, nose, forehead his mind caught up with how fast things were progressing from their usually innocent actions into dangerous territory, feeling Raito's fingers dip into the loose waistband of his jeans. Something recoiled violently inside of him. "Ah, Raito-kun! Stop, hold on…!"

Almost immediately, Raito ceased his actions and pulled back slightly, concern briefly overcoming lust. "What? What is it? Are you okay?"

L quickly snatched back his scattered wits and curbed his long dormant hormones' urges to just rut against the younger male like a dog in heat. "I…am not so certain about this, Raito-kun."

Raito scrutinized him shrewdly before cupping L's cheeks with both hands. "You don't want to do this?" He asked softly.

"…" L blinked, a part of him purring at the soft palms against his skin. "I am not sure." He murmured, flushing lightly when he felt that his pants were a little tighter than before. How could this boy do this to him? Where was his apathy to human contact? His resistance to sexual urges? His _celibacy_? "Something does not quite settle right with me…"

"Ryuuzaki…" Raito sighed, knocking their foreheads together and closing his eyes in exasperation. He remained like that for a minute before leaning back slightly, frowning to himself in thought before nodding. "I think I've got it."

"Wh-" L was cut off when suddenly their positions were reversed, blinking down owlishly at the softly smiling Raito under him. "Raito-kun?"

"You get to decide how far we go and what we do." Raito offered, slowly caressing the bewildered detective's cheek, his other hand resting calmly on the thin shoulder. "I know you don't like relinquishing control to anyone."

L was…touched. And slightly unsettled that Raito could understand him – though not surprised. After all, the young genius was the only one that could match him in intelligence and wit; it was obvious that he would pick up on some of his quirks. "Raito-kun is very thoughtful." L observed, fingertips brushing over the creases in his suspect's nightshirt.

Raito hummed, slowly rocking his hips and coaxing the older man to do the same. "I know." He smiled, arms wrapping round the insomniac's thin shoulders and pulling him close, breaths becoming sharper and quicker, cheeks beginning to warm.

"Unn…" L groaned, slipping a pale hand under the creased powdered blue nightshirt and exploring the silken skin with his fingers. "Though not modest." He finished, tracing the curves of the younger male's abdominal muscles as he grounded his hips harder.

"If I w-was...ngh…was modest…" Raito panted, arching to those teasing fingers on his sensitive skin and twisting his head to the side. "A-ah…I'd be…urrah…lying…"

L buried his face into that elegant curve of _his_ Raito's neck, inhaling the scent deeply as his fingertips brushed over the young genius's nipple, feeling the nub stiffen. He heard Raito gasp his alias, squirming as he continued to toy with the nipple, delighting in the wanton moans. "Raito…" He purred into the younger male's neck, tweaking the nipple sharply and grasping under Raito's thigh tightly with his other hand.

Raito groaned, cheeks pink and hot as his leg bent, feeling L's thin fingers dig into his thigh through his pyjama trousers. "Haa…" He tossed his head back, auburn strands clinging to his sweaty forehead as teasing fingers played with his nipples, dug into his thigh and that _tongue_ lapped at the sweat on his neck! He groaned again, loud and husky when L's hips jerked hard and fast against his own, leaving him momentarily winded from the surge of pleasure washing throughout his body. "Ngh, Ryuu…!"

L bit down on Raito's neck, growling low in his throat when he felt the heat burning in his loins beginning to intensify, almost unable to _breathe_ from the sheer pleasure ricocheting throughout his body. He gasped suddenly, obsidian eyes screwing shut. "Oh, oh Raito-kun!" He groaned into the younger male's neck, sliding his hand down the firm abdominal muscles to tightly grip under Raito's other thigh, lifting his suspect's hips a few inches off the bed. "I t-think…oh…"

Raito dug his blunt fingernails into the detective's back, his other hand fisting sleek ebony tresses. "Y-yes, Ryuu…?" He forced out past a moan, the slight elevation increasing the pleasure as L grounded their rampant erections together roughly. It was too hot, far too hot, fire scorching his insides as he felt the beginnings of his orgasm.

L lifted his head, feeling those fingers tighten their grip in his hair, face sweaty as he stared with lust filled eyes at the younger male under him, the last shreds of his self control vaporizing at the expression of pure ecstasy on Raito's equally sweaty face. "I think I'm cumming!" He quickly yowled out, almost incomprehensible, and shrieked when his orgasm fried his brain, words spilling unbidden from his parted lips as his hips jerked erratically and semen stained the insides of his boxers.

"Urruh…R-Ryuu-!" Raito cried, squeezing his eyes shut against the mind blowing pleasure exploding in his loins and spreading throughout his body, clutching the panting detective close as he came in his pants, shoving his hips upwards against L's.

Regaining his senses after a few nirvana-esque minutes, Raito slowly set the shaking detective down atop of him, wrapping his arms tightly round the slim shoulders and burying his face into wild black tresses. Pressed a soft kiss there. "You're shaking." He breathed, ignoring the fact that his own body was trembling from the aftershock of the almost heavenly orgasm.

"Mmmph." L mumbled unintelligibly, feeling that he wouldn't be able to string together a fully coherent sentence until his mind came back down from its high on cloud nine. "Raito." He settled for murmuring in response.

"Yeah." Raito muttered, not knowing what he was agreeing to.

"Hm." L smiled, thumb drifting to his lips and running a hand down Raito's side. "Raito-kun is falling asleep." He whispered, feeling his own wide eyes droop with fatigue. "And I believe that I am as well."

Raito inhaled deeply, lips twitching at the musky smell of sweat and sex mixed in with L's natural scent. "Found a way to make you sleep." He declared proudly, yawning a second after. "So, what do you think now?" Raito slurred, eyes slipping shut and snuggling against the older male.

L sighed, closing his eyes and relaxing fully against his suspect. The steady heartbeat he could feel, and the deep breaths he could hear, were oddly soothing to him. The insomniac continued stroking the other's side. "Raito-kun…" He mumbled. "I am one hundred per cent sure that…that if you were proven to be Kira…I probably would not convict you." L frowned. "No…I would, but…it would hurt me a great deal because I…" L paused.

Then took a deep breath. "Because I…genuinely care about you too, Raito-kun." The detective bit down hard on his thumb, frown deepening at the pain. "And I do not like it much." He waited for his suspect's response tensely, gnawing agitatedly on his thumb, ignoring the tang of blood on his tongue.

None came. "Raito-kun?"

"Hmmm…?" Raito stirred slightly, grip tightening briefly round the slender insomniac. "Oh…I'm sorry, L. I must've drifted off for a second there…" The younger male nuzzled L's hair, purring softy. "Did you say something?"

L pulled his thumb away from his mouth before he could do anymore damage to it, his voice momentarily dying on him. Realized Raito was still awaiting a response and shook his head mutely, the fatigue brought on by his wild rutting with Raito suddenly gone and replaced with an unfamiliar stinging emotion. "Nothing important, Raito-kun." He finally forced out.

"Okay…" Raito yawned, eyes fluttering close and breaths evening out when he began slipping back into dreamland. "Goodnight, Ryuu…" He mumbled, pressing a kiss on the detective's temple.

"Goodnight, Raito-kun." L replied softly, taking his thumb between his teeth and gnawed on the damaged skin again, wincing at the pain. He almost snorted and opted to chew on his other thumb instead, unsure on what to do next.

"It seems that I lost to Kira-kun."

**666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666**

**A/N: **Hm. I dunno what the end was…angst?

Aaah, but I finally got this written down from my head. Now I can finally crawl into bed and grab some sleeeeeeep. And dream up more yummy smut scenes to write for you perverts XD Pervert Boy a go-!

(Yawns) Okay, I'm rambling now. Review please! And I hope y'all enjoyed!


End file.
